


Reversed

by TheRandomPhan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomPhan/pseuds/TheRandomPhan
Summary: Wherein Peter wasn't the one to get dusted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reversed

Peter didn't know what to do when the one man he knew for light-years faded into dust right in front of his eyes. He'd barely had time to hold the man close for the first before he'd drifted away on the wind, carrying a single curse word with him.

"F-fuck." He'd stuttered, trying to hold strong for the crying kid in his arms, to the very last moment. But now Tony was gone, and Peter was alone. The teen collapsed into himself, hand clenched around the helmet in his arms. The only... the only thing he had left, of Mr Stark. He would give anything to have been the one whose ashes scattered to the four winds. To be the other forced to stay strong as their very being was ripped apart by a cosmic power than none of them could even begin to understand.

Now Peter was alone. He was stranded on a planet only god knows where, with nothing on his back but a pair of high tech pyjamas. He was barely sixteen for crying out loud!

Rivers trailed down Peter's face and he didn't bother to wipe them before they could absorb into the dirt beneath his feet. He didn't care that his sobs were loud, and his breath hitched every other gasp he took.

After all, who was there to listen?

* * *

Years later, some raiders were exploring the planet. They set off mere hours after landing, fearing for the lives of the crew which still remained. Many claimed to have heard a faint whisper, tickling their ears. It spoke in a language none of them knew, but the tone was enough to send dread pooling in one's stomach, making them want to end it all right then and there just to rid themselves of the weight dropped upon their shoulders.

No one dared to near the planet afterwards.


End file.
